


мы всегда будем друзьями

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: Какаши исчезает за день до того, как Ируке исполняется четырнадцать.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 22





	мы всегда будем друзьями

**Author's Note:**

> с днем половины года

I

Какаши исчезает за день до того, как Ируке исполняется четырнадцать. 

Технически это происходит почти в день рождения, но Ирука не понимает сразу, и единственное, что отличает этот день от остальных — то, что в этот раз в полночь Какаши не оставляет ему на окне торт со свечой, который был там каждый день рождения с тех пор, как Ируке исполнилось восемь. Сначала Ирука думает: наверное, перепутал день. Потом — что сегодня-то Какаши на задании, но скоро он вернется, и они, как обычно, сходят поесть рамена вместе. Он даже отложил немного денег, чтобы угостить Какаши, если тот вдруг потратит все на какой-нибудь дурацкий подарок. Огромную меховую игрушку-собаку, например. Он бы мог. Но — никаких подарков, никакого торта, никаких свечей и никаких новостей о том, что Какаши Хатаке скоро вернется. Ирука спрашивает о нем у Генмы, но тот только пожимает плечами, мол, пропал и пропал. Может, его сожрала на задании огромная змея, кто знает. В конце концов, у Ируки остается только три варианта: или он был под воздействием гендзюцу и Какаши не существовало никогда, или он сейчас находится под воздействием гендзюцу и Какаши просто ждет рядом, пока он очнется. Или — самый логичный вариант — кто-то из клана Яманака применил на нем запрещенную технику и в его голове теперь полный бардак. 

Свой день рождения Ирука решает больше не праздновать. 

II

Какаши плохо помнит, как было здесь раньше — но очертания залов и коридоров старого поместья Хатаке ему смутно знакомы; здесь, на этой самой улице они жили с родителями, здесь же он пытался жить сам, пока Ирука не предложил снимать комнаты в общежитии. Здесь он проводил все время перед вступлением в АНБУ — чтобы хоть как-то отвыкнуть от того маленького мирка, в который они замкнулись вдвоем и куда больше никого не пускали. В самом детстве — они бегали с Ирукой под палящим солнцем на улицах, прятались в живительной тени; играли с остальными, даже с дурацким Генмой. 

Ирука был его лучшим другом. Он водил Какаши на речку, с умным видом рассказывал про первую помощь, технику безопасности, а потом показал сверчка на ладошке и доверительно прошептал, что хочет стать учителем, когда вырастет, чтобы ждать Какаши с опасных миссий. 

И обязательно дожидаться. 

Он выходит на веранду, спускается в траву. Замирает так и смотрит, щурясь, на солнце. Ему впервые за столько лет хорошо и спокойно, и на сердце зреет глубокое, незнакомое еще чувство, будто весь мир может уместиться у него в ладонях. Потому что теперь он — свободен.  Какаши помнит, как собирал вещи, прежде чем все случилось, и в последнюю очередь положил в сумку кунай, которым когда-то они с Ирукой порезали ладони и поклялись на крови, что будут рядом, помогать друг другу и заботиться друг о друге. Он кивает сам себе, берет этот кунай и выходит за дверь. 

Крыльцо дома, где живет Ирука, все такое же ухоженное и чистое, и Какаши секунду борется с абсолютно дурацким желанием нацарапать что-нибудь кунаем на свежевыкрашенном дереве. Он собирается с духом и стучит в дверь. 

Спустя три года Коноха снова умирает от жары. К этой жаре действительно невозможно привыкнуть — каждое лето воздух становится горячим и влажным, нос от него покрывается веснушками, а кожа темнеет. Ирука рассматривает себя в зеркале, прежде чем повязать протектор, и недовольно фыркает: шрам так и не разгладился, не стал бледнее; из ворота водолазки торчит смуглая шея, белки глаз только сильнее выделяют темную радужку. Таким, еще молодым, загорелым, он лучше вписался бы в какую-нибудь проделку с Какаши — которогобольшенесуществует — чем в Академию. Но сегодня первый день, и он просто обязан выглядеть аккуратно. _Взросло._

Жара стекает по затылку, когда Ирука открывает дверь. Это гендзюцу, думает он, раскрывая рот. Или у него уже случился солнечный удар. Какаши стоит перед ним, затянутый в обычную форму шиноби, привычно спрятавший лицо в маске; поймав взгляд Ируки он буквально ныряет в тень коридора и захлопывает дверь за собой.  В доме ненамного прохладнее, но это уже что-то: здесь с кухни доносится запах поджаренного хлеба и свежего сока. В поместье так пахло очень редко — летом, свежестью, жизнью, — потому что Какаши там был всегда один. 

— Ирука-сенсей, — вежливо говорит Какаши. Они не виделись несколько лет, и это официальное приветствие — ясно не лучший вариант  для того, чтобы снова завязать дружбу. Или продолжить. Или нужно вообще извиниться? Какаши абсолютно не умеет чинить разорванные отношения и налаживать связи, поэтому он просто слегка неловко улыбается, и думает, что и так сойдет: сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

— Вот, это твое. — Он, неловко покопавшись, достает из сумки кунай, и протягивает его Ируке. — Я его сохранил. 

В его доме, таком настоящем, жилом, столько запахов, что на мгновение у Какаши начинает кружиться голова: с кухни пахнет едой, от Ируки — свежестью душа, с заднего двора — свежей краской и скошенной травой. Если бы лето взболтали и налили в стеклянную бутыль, то оно пахло бы так, Какаши уверен.  Ирука машинально забирает кунай, который уже притупился от времени, и их руки соприкасаются. А потом — потом он берет его за руку и тащит за собой. Ирука берет не пальцы, не ладонь, а запястье — крепко, цепко, и Какаши вдруг вспыхивает щеками, потому что его бросает в жар. Ему не нравится, когда его тащат куда-то, пусть это даже Ирука, и он вырывает свою ладонь в знак протеста — и тут же хватается за чужую руку снова, чтобы не упасть, потому что запнулся об очередную ступеньку. 

Вот так, легко и просто, их ладони касаются друг друга ровно в центре, и его рука — теплая и надежная, как и раньше. Тогда им было меньше десяти, и они даже держались за руки, а теперь — это странно и непривычно, и у Какаши все еще кружится голова.

III

В комнате Ируки многое изменилось, и Какаши пробирает любопытством: у его друга новые интересы, работа, может быть, _появилась девушка_ , он ходит на миссии, наверняка научился готовить, планирует свое будущее. Тогда, несколько лет назад — не слишком много, но прилично, потому что время идет совсем иначе, когда превращаешься из детей в подростков — они были зациклены друг на друге, но сейчас у Ируки совсем другая жизнь, и Какаши понятия не имеет, есть ли в ней для него место. 

Он рассматривает его, внимательнее, чем внизу, и его взгляд наверняка очень хорошо ощущается: смотрит на темные волосы, собранные в хвост, на смуглую кожу, потемневшие глаза и сгоревший на солнце нос. Ирука явно сильный и руки у него уже похожи на настоящие руки шиноби. Какаши невероятно интересно, что он делал все это время.   
  
Но сначала, — он не уверен, но ощущает напряжение в воздухе, — им нужно выяснить, друзья ли они.   
  
— Я не хотел уходить. Но… — он делает неопределенный жест рукой, — мне пришлось. 

Взгляд Ируки мягчает, и он как-то очень уязвимо разводит руками: 

— Мне нечего сказать на это кроме того, что я рад, что ты вернулся, Какаши-сан. 

— Просто Какаши. — Говорит он твердо. — Хорошо? 

VI

Это так забавно: прошло много лет, но Какаши до сих пор чувствует малейшее настроение Ируки, как и тогда, в детстве. Тогда он бывал расстроен, но не подавал виду, и Какаши приносил ему на раскрытой ладони смешные гладкие камушки, которые случайно забыл в кармане; был слишком подавлен — и Какаши молча отдавал ему свою половинку красного спелого яблока, и смеялся, когда Ирука облизывал липкие от яблочного сока пальцы, щурился на солнце и ему становилось легче. От сладких спелых фруктов кому угодно стало бы легче, поэтому Какаши воровал для Ируки в чужих садах пушистые персики, выслушивал тираду о том, что так нельзя, а потом тащил его мыть их в чистейший ручей, бегущий неподалеку. Сейчас, наверное, этот ручей давным-давно высох, и рыба там (даже в особо глубоких местах) уж точно не водится. Надо бы спросить, но сейчас явно не до этого.

— Значит, ты все-таки думал, что я вернусь?

Тема опасная, но ему не терпится сказать, что он тоже знал: вернется, обязательно вернется. В конце концов, у него никогда не было такого близкого друга, как Ирука. Такого, который понимает все с полуслова и полувзгляда, который позволяет заботиться о нем и заботится в ответ. _Как бы он мог к нему не вернуться?_

Ирука не знает, что сказать, и снова раскрывает рот; уголки глаз расцвечиваются сеткой едва заметных морщин, и Какаши делает вывод: он часто улыбается. Хочется знать больше, еще больше, и он стаскивает маску — перед Ирукой он сделал так лишь однажды, но сейчас это кажется ему необходимой мерой чтобы восстановить доверие. 

— Ты часто дерешься? У тебя есть лучший друг? Ты ходил по нашим местам? Ты помнишь, как пройти на нашу поляну? Ты злишься на меня? Ты долго на меня злился тогда? Ты хоть раз плакал?

  
Он замолкает, потому что не хватает воздуха, и смотрит Ируке прямо в глаза: они темные, почти черные, и такие знакомые, что у Какаши вдруг возникает ощущение, что он дома, поэтому он пододвигается ближе. Ирука смеется. 

Смеется и отвечает подряд на все, очень подробно и честно: 

— Нечасто, потому что я работаю в Академии. Я ходил по нашим местам, потому что мне казалось, что так я избавлюсь от гендзюцу, в котором тебя нет. Конечно, я помню. Нет, я больше не злюсь. И не злился совсем. Плакал из-за тебя? Не скажу, глупый Какаши, даже и не проси. У меня есть лучший друг, и всегда был только один лучший друг — это ты. 

V

  
С некоторыми людьми бывает так: ты говоришь, они говорят, и между вами больше нет ничего – только эти слова. Все предельно просто, чисто и прозрачно. С Ирукой никогда не было так. С ним все было как будто на нескольких уровнях, и Какаши чувствовал общение с ним – на словах, жестами, что-то неуловимо-осязаемое между ними, не поддающееся объяснению. Сейчас было так же. Воображение уже подкидывает Какаши картинки: вот они сидят у ручья, прохладная вода омывает его щиколотки, Ирука протягивает руку и какая-то незадачливая глупая рыба тычется ему прямо в ладонь. Ее чешуя блестит на солнце, глаза Какаши тоже блестят, от восторга перехватывает дыхание, а затылки у них – горячие от солнца. 

Вот: они бегут по лесу, ветки хлещут по ладонями, которые Какаши подставляет, чтобы не прилетело по лицу. Ируку не видно, но он абсолютно точно бежит следом, иметь его за спиной – так надежно, что Какаши допускает мысль, что хотел бы видеть его в своем отряде. От нее одновременно страшно и взволнованно.    


На самом деле они сидят на крыше дома Ируки, и тот, с некоторым замиранием сердца отпросившись сегодня с работы, подробно рассказывает Какаши, что произошло в деревне. Кто женился — он не женился, отмечает Какаши, и понятия не имеет, зачем это знать; кто стал джоунином — Ирука не стал, но его это не беспокоит; кто ушел из деревни — кажется, из их выпусков пока никого. 

Ирука косится на него, и Какаши пытается неловко натянуть маску обратно, но смуглые пальцы ловят ее у самого кончика носа. 

— Оставь, — просит Ирука. — Я так давно не видел твоего лица, что мне снова кажется, что я попал в гендзюцу. 

— Почему? — Глупо спрашивает Какаши, и Ирука снова мягко смеется. 

— Ты слишком красивый. 

VI

Он не уверен, что друзья так себя ведут. По крайней мере, с Гаем он никогда так себя не вел. Они соревновались, были лучшими соперниками, и с Ирукой, очевидно, все должно быть иначе — но Какаши все равно сомневается. Они ходят вместе на обед, перешучиваются, когда Какаши получает новые миссии; сидят на крыше и пьют — когда алкоголь, когда — нет. У Ируки теплые пальцы, ласковый взгляд и голос, которым он успокаивает четырехлеток. Какаши чувствует себя очень глупым и очень счастливым. 

В какой-то момент Ирука признается, что догадался — Какаши был в АНБУ. И тот кивает, хотя ему не разрешено об этом говорить, и на этом они закрывают тему. Прошедшие годы без Какаши забываются, потому что они снова вместе. 

Перед миссией в стране Песка Какаши замечает, как Ирука нервничает. Он, естественно, остаётся: в Академии совсем скоро начнутся занятия. Это не первая миссиия Какаши вне деревни, но первая, которая будет так долго и далеко. Когда они прощаются — Ирука слишком крепко сжимает его ладони, и Какаши говорит: _я останусь_. 

Они неловко устраиваются на одном футоне: Какаши обнаруживает, что у него слишком длинные ноги, острые колени, а волосы Ируки, распущенные и влажные после душа, забираются ему в нос. В детстве все было совсем не так — в четырнадцать он не был таким нескладным и неловким, как сейчас. Ирука слушает его возню несколько минут, а потом разворачивается и обнимает. 

Какаши утыкается носом в изгиб его шеи — пахнет гелем для душа и какими-то пряностями — и кусает, бездумно, словно он какой-то пёс, выступающую косточку ключицы. 

— Ты обязательно вернёшься, — говорит ему Ирука. Какаши благодарен ему за то, что он ничего не говорит _кроме этого_. 

VI

Он не ранен, но изможден, потому что слишком долго пользовался шаринганом. Чужой глаз печет глазницу изнутри, но Какаши старается не зацикливаться на этом. Когда погибла Рин, когда Обито погиб, Ирука был первым, кто утешал его, хотя для всех остальных Какаши стал убийцей своих друзей. Ирука никогда в жизни не говорил ему, что он может быть следующим, и когда Какаши вздумал предположить, что он не ходит на миссии и не повышает свой ранг из-за этого — Ирука поколотил его от души. Потому что, сказал он, у меня есть своя голова на плечах, и мой выбор — это мой выбор. 

Какаши лежит в госпитале и думает только о том, что хочет увидеть Ируку. Не Третьего, который должен освободить его от миссий на неделю вперед; не кого-то еще — только Ируку. Гай принес его на руках, и Какаши благодарен ему, но видеть его зеленый комбинезон и ослепительную силу его молодости Какаши больше не в силах. Он думает, что уснул, когда чувствует теплую ладонь на своем лбу. На нем нет маски, и Ирука — единственный человек, с которым он может быть рядом вот так. Кому он верит, когда тот, чуть смутившись, называет его красивым. 

— Я сплю, — бормочет Какаши, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Ирука — это не может быть никто другой — смеется и целует его в лоб. 

VII

Ночью Какаши снится кошмар: Ирука говорит ему, что они больше не могут быть друзьями. Он говорит что-то еще, но сердце Какаши разбивается на тысячу-тысячу мелких осколков, больше ему ничего не слышно. Какаши так много уже потерял, что теперь не может потерять и его — проснувшись, он находит руку Ируки, который ночевал в его палате, и переплетает их пальцы. Понимание щекочет нервы, и он выдыхает; слова, которые едва не сорвались с его губ, когда он уходил в Суну, так и остаются не произнесенными, потому что он не готов потерять их дружбу. Ирука, пошевелившись, открывает глаза и сцеживает в кулак зевок. 

— Что с твоим лицом? — Он кивает на маску, которую Какаши уже на себя натянул, и тот снова чувствует себя очень глупо. — Я по одному-единственному глазу вижу, что что-то не так, Какаши. 

— Пообещай мне, — едва ворочая языком просит тот, — что мы всегда будем друзьями. 

Ирука смотрит на него очень долго. А потом опускает взгляд на их сцепленные руки: смуглые пальцы поверх бледных пальцев Какаши. И, поднеся ладонь Какаши к губам, он коротко целует ее в самую середину. 

— Мы _всегда_ будем друзьями, глупый Какаши. Даже если кроме этого мы будем чем-то большим. 


End file.
